


玉女

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Child Abandonment, Childhood Trauma, Coming of Age, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Developing Friendships, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Grooming, Heavy Angst, Identity Issues, Long-Distance Relationship, Manipulation, Multi, Romantic Friendship, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drug Use, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, but! things should get better., sorry... this is so fuckin depressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: pain and suffering from yours truly hehe.seriously i don't know where this is going but the train started so wooo have fun i guess
Collections: Anonymous





	玉女

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... misclick and then i lost the draft. oh well. will give u some pain later i guess.   
> idek where im going with this tbh

When I was small and carefree, she said, "I love you to the moon and back," all the while clasping my small fingers in hers. I repeated it.

_-_

_Now she sits, empty and so very broken. Tousled hair frames her face, and reaches her bare clavicle with scarred skin barely hidden._ _I never noticed it, not with time slipping by like silk._

_She seems so young, so small in my arms. I set her on the floor, propped up against the wall. Slightly disheveled, but it's good enough._

-

A burning smell, smoke alarm blaring _fire, fire, fire_. The loud hum of the stove's cooling fan. 

My mother looks apologetic as I walk upstairs, wrinkling my nose at the smell of burnt cauliflower. 

"You're making _more_ cauliflower?" I raise a brow.

"It goes fast," she shrugs and moves to tend to the burnt vegetable.

I step around the bone left on the floor, and fill my cup with ice. Quietly, I try to walk back downstairs without conversation, as if she wouldn't notice I just disappeared. 

"Leaving already?" she calls out. I hum and dart away.

-

The sound of a fan is comforting. Something, anything to fill the space left in the air. The cool air makes me smile. 

Even then, I prefer to spend my time quietly.

_Quietly by withdrawing yourself from the world and not using your words, neglecting your relationships, and for what?_

I silence the thought and sigh, instead opting to reflect on recent conversations.

Talking about the treatment of children today, watching the contortion of my mother's face.

It isn't even that bad of a topic. I can't say I blame her for it though. Living in a bubble of your own, only coming out to ridicule the opinions of others you disagree with; I understand that.

"I think our treatment of children is.. unfair." 

"How so?"

"We point and laugh at them. Use their existence as an insult. Take advantage of them for monetary gain by addicting them to shiny, colorful things."

"Nobody does that." She looks at me, almost complacent.

"You say that because you don't agree with it." 

"Well? It's awful to think anyone would. Children deserve protection from that, don't they?"

How many times have I had a similar discussion with her? I don't want to count. 

**Author's Note:**

> Indefinitely a work in progress. I don't know if I'll ever get around to continuing it. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
